


The Devil May Present A Pleasing Visage

by Pootin



Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava has great timing, F/F, Remember to leave room for jesus guys, Takes place immediately after S1 finale, camilil, we love bad decisions!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: “This-this isn't right.” Camila stuttered out, her resolve dissolving with every second that passed. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”“I don’t care.” Lilith spoke with a cocky reassurance, words slurring the slightest amount. “I know you want me, Camila.”The way she says her name feels blasphemous.It feels reverent.
Relationships: Minor Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith
Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861723
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	The Devil May Present A Pleasing Visage

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a series, please read from Part 1!

Camila touched the side of her face tentatively as she examined herself in the vanity mirror on the dressing table, she winced slightly at the throbbing pain she felt when she did so. Getting sucker punched in the face by a demon possessed civilian did that to you. 

She brushed her hands through her short curly hair, tousling it after hours of being pressed down under her balaclava. She had chosen to cut it short at the end of her novitiate period, just before she formally took her vows, and had maintained the haircut ever since. Camila let her shoulders relax, posture all but forgotten about as she sunk into the wooden chair and looked at her reflection, deep in contemplation.

_God has a plan for everyone..._

She sighed and rested her chin on top of her propped up hand. The slowly blooming bruise would fade eventually and hopefully she would look less suspicious by then. They weren’t exactly the most inconspicuous group to be keeping an eye out for. They stuck out like five sore, bruised thumbs.

They were holed up in some last minute AirBnB Camila managed to book in the rural Italian countryside. It was insanely last minute and had cost almost double of what it would be usually, but the gang had decided to avoid any towns or villages just in case. Beatrice had hastily acquired the keys from the host whilst the rest of them tried to stay as quiet as they could in the van, mostly trying to keep Ava from laughing out loud at the situation. Even when paralysed and on the run the girl found humour in everything.

Camila had no idea where Vincent (she dropped the Father part pretty quickly) had gone nor Adriel. But that was a problem for tomorrow, they had more pressing matters at hand.

After a tumultuous battle fighting off the horde of possessed civilians they’d found themselves having to flee as it all became too much. Overwhelmed and outnumbered the group of warriors scrambled into the nearby parked van they’d arrived in. The only problem was that Vincent had the keys, however they had the tools necessary to break in. After wrenching open the door Camila had hot wired the vehicle, internally celebrating as it sputtered into life. They piled into the van and set off quickly, no doubt Duretti would be on their case as soon as Adriel was located. They may have not been the main priority currently, but they would be soon enough.

It was pitch black outside, nothing but the moon to illuminate the fields and the mountains in the distance outside the large, one level cottage. Camila loved the location, too bad she couldn’t enjoy it more given the circumstances they were under.

She was startled by the door opening, Beatrice walked in looking apologetic for having made her jump.

“How are Mary and Ava doing?” Camila asked, shooting up on to her feet and fiddling with her hands. It was a nervous habit she was trying to break.

“They’re okay for now. We’ll have to try and find some medical supplies tomorrow for Mary though. Painkillers and the likes.” Beatrice replied grimly, trying to stay level headed and factual. “Ava’s recharging, that last pulse blast was powerful, even more so than the previous ones I’ve seen. But I think it took a lot out of her. She’ll be fine by morning.”

Beatrice had explained during their hasty getaway that any overexertion on Ava’s part would result in her reversing into a temporary quadraplegic state. Camila hadn’t seen it happen with her own eyes until then, and had been filled with immediate concern as she saw the Halo Bearer collapse onto the floor, unmoving. The blast had taken out a majority of the horde which had allowed them to make a hasty getaway.

“Thank goodness.” Camila let go of the breath she’d been holding in, thankful that the two weren’t in a completely critical state. All of them had been hurt in the fight, but Ava and Mary in particular had been hit the hardest. It would be impossible to get proper medical help in the current situation.

“I’ll keep watch tonight, go rest Bea.” Camila told her, wanting to be of help to the senior Sister. She could tell that Beatrice was hesitant to accept the offer, but she insisted regardless. “Trust your team?” 

“That’s right, trust your team. Thank you Camila.” Beatrice said gratefully with a weary smile. “Lilith is outside on the front porch, you can take turns to make it easier. Get some rest when you can.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Camila said cheerily, saluting her Sister.

Beatrice just chuckles at that. “Goodnight.”

Camila heard her footsteps receding down the corridor of the cottage, a few moments later she heard the shower turn on and felt happy that Beatrice wasn’t bearing all the weight of the situation as she tended to do.

She grabbed her crossbow off the bedside table and made her way towards the front of the house. She passed the other two bedrooms, peeked into the first one and saw Mary sprawled out on the king sized bed snoring faintly, she stifled a giggle at the sight, closed the door and moved on. Ava is knocked out in her room, arms and legs wrapped around a pillow tightly. Camila felt bad for anybody who'd find themselves in the same bed as her.

She walked through the kitchen, eyeing the complimentary alcoholic beverages on the countertop. There was no chance to make any sweet nettle tea out here, and there certainly wasn’t any whiskey in any of the cupboards (she’d already checked). A nip of whiskey here and there never hurt, on a purely medicinal basis of course, as Camila was nothing if not a faithful Sister.

She put down her crossbow on the countertop and picked up the bottle of ‘Limoncello’, the bright yellow colouring made her skeptical as to whether she really should drink it, but it had been an exhausting day. At this point, anything would do. She grabbed the two glasses that were set next to the bottle and made her way through the front door. The front porch lights were on, attracting a multitude of insects in the heat.

She pulled the door open carefully, trying not to drop anything in her arms, and drawing Lilith’s attention in the process.

Lilith raised her eyebrows at the sight of Camila holding alcohol. She seemed almost pleasantly surprised. “Is this a rebellious phase you're going through?”

“Well, I have already hotwired a van today…” Camila said, sucking in air through her teeth. She sat down on the steps to Lilith’s left and placed the various items down between them.

She unscrewed the cap off the Limoncello and took a quick sniff of the liquid, recoiling a little at the strong lemoney scent. She poured out half a glass for herself and took a small sip, grimacing a little afterwards. 

“Oh, oh wow.” She said whilst clearing her throat.

Camila tilted the bottle towards Lilith with a sly smile, nonverbally asking her if she wanted a glass. Lilith eyed the Limoncello for a few seconds, Camila was sure she would decline but was proven wrong when she picked up the other glass and held it out.

“Go on then.” Lilith said with a small smile.

Camila perked up at that, she aimed the bottle carefully and poured out a generous amount of the sweet liqueur. Lilith graciously accepted the drink and took a tentative sip herself. She coughed a little, eyes widening slightly. 

“Oh," Lilith's voice sounded rough. "You weren't wrong, wow.”

“It’s nice, right?”

“I couldn’t tell you, to be honest it kind of looks toxic.” Lilith said, swirling the luminescent liquid around in her glass.

“It’s called, _Limoncello_.” Camila said in her best Italian accent.

“Explains the colour...and the taste.”

“Not much of a drinker?” Camila asked jokingly, taking a bigger gulp of the beverage. It was growing on her.

“Does sacramental wine count?” Lilith retorted, giving her a look. 

Camila giggled at that and looked towards the silhouette of the mountains. The moonlit scenery looked like it was right out of a National Geographic magazine. She wondered what it’d be like to climb to the very peak of those mountains, to see everything from so far up. To feel like she was on top of the world.

She would probably never get to be on top of the world, but the alcohol was certainly helping her to imagine what it would feel like.

“That was pretty badass by the way. Back at the Vatican.” Lilith said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled. 

Camila looked at her quizzically, urging her to expand on what she meant. 

“When you spat on Adriel. Nice touch.”

Camila blushed slightly as she recounted the events of the day. “Yeah, that was _mostly_ a spur of the moment decision.”

Lilith smirked as she refilled her now empty glass, braving a second drink. She pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Camila’s gaze followed the action, running over the length of her fingers before settling on the very different coloured hair she now donned. 

“So, is your hair silver forever?” Camila asked less tactfully than she had been meaning to. The Limoncello was getting to her head fast.

Lilith exhaled deeply, her eyes flitted around the dark landscape before them, looking for something and finding nothing. “I don’t know. I don’t know much about anything these days.”

Camila pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say that would cheer her up. 

“I think it looks pretty cool. Kind of has an angelic vibe to it.”

“Angelic?” Lilith scoffed at the thought.

“Yeah! But not in like, the Adriel way. Bleugh.”

They looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter together, Camila thinks she’s finally found a sound she likes better than the piano in the Cat's Cradle. Lilith’s laugh is reserved like every other aspect of her. It’s quiet. It's beautiful.

_Just like every other part of her._

Camila realised then in that moment, that she had just admitted to finding Lilith beautiful. She tries very hard to not let the emotional journey she’s going through in her head show on her face, but fails miserably. She’s lucky Lilith seemed to be lost in her thoughts, had she looked over she’d probably find a very panicky Camila downing the entire glass of liqueur in her hand. 

“Listen, Camila, I just want to apologise.”

Camila put down the empty glass next to her and looked puzzled. “Apologise for what?”

“For how I've acted towards you, and the others too.” Lilith took a deep breath.

Camila stayed silent, giving the other woman space to figure out her thoughts.

“I've realised that...I was so caught up in fulfilling my destiny, that I lost touch with who I really was.” Lilith said, staring off into the dark blue sky. “The person you’ve known this far, that’s not me. Or at least it _wasn’t_ me, until I lost the Halo."

Camila didn’t know what to say. This felt like a huge breakthrough in her friendship with Lilith and she was stuck for words. Even if she hadn’t been drinking she thinks she still would’ve been speechless. So she just listens.

Lilith turned her head to look at Camila. ”But I’m trying, you know, I’m trying to be better.”

Camila nodded sympathetically, trying to convey understanding through the action. 

“I wish you could’ve met me earlier in my life.” A single tear fell down Lilith’s cheek, she quickly turned her head away and faced downwards, cradling her head with a hand. Her voice had sounded fragile, threatening to break at any moment. 

Camila reached out a shaky hand, she remembered that moment back at Arq Tech when Lilith had placated her worries with reassuring words and a gentle touch. Maybe that’s what she needed right now too. 

It was different to touching the others, she could happily hug Beatrice and Mary (who although protested everytime, never pushed her off). Ava couldn’t get enough of any signs of affection, she seemed to constantly seek out physical contact, especially from a particular nun within their group.

But Lilith was, well, _Lilith_. Aloof. Intimidating. Certainly not one for hugs. Camila was just beginning to discover who she really was underneath all the bravado and familial expectations. 

Still she pushed on, the worst that could happen was that the other woman would shrug her off and whilst the rejection would hurt, Camila wanted to show that she cared.

She placed her hand on Lilith’s shoulder, barely any pressure behind it. Just something to ground her back to reality, to stop her from getting lost inside her head. Lilith doesn’t shrug it off, so she let the weight of her fully hand rest on the other woman. She squeezed gently and shuffled the tiniest bit closer, closing the distance between them.

“You were under a lot of pressure for a long time Lilith, I’m not at all surprised that you reacted the way you did. But it’s in the past now, you've acknowledged your actions. You _sacrificed_ yourself for Ava and you’ve fought alongside us. I know who you are, you're a good person.”

She wanted to pull her into a hug, but she knew Lilith wasn't quite ready for that yet. Instead Camila tentatively moved her hand onto Lilith’s back, moving it in small circular motions. This was progress. 

They sat like that in silence for a while. Camila provided some sort of physical anchor for Lilith to hold onto. They sipped their drinks and listened to the bizarre noises in the distance that could only be heard in the dead of night. Camila refilled their glasses several times, losing track of how much they were drinking in the heat of the moment.

Camila remembered then what Beatrice had told her. It had gotten lost in her hazy mind as the night continued on.

“Oh yeah, we should probably take turns on lookout, no use having both of us out here.” Camila said with a tipsy laugh. “I’ll take the first shift so you can get rested up, okay?”

Lilith slowly turned her head to face Camila. She shifted her whole body so she was looking directly at the other woman. Her knees brushed Camila’s, reminding her of how close they now were.

Camila felt her already warm face heating up. This was a look she’d seen once before, ever so briefly.

Lilith lifted her right hand to delicately brush her fingers over the bruise that had formed on Camila’s face. It was a light purple mark, spanning from the bottom of her cheekbones to the corner of her mouth. 

Lilith spoke softly. “How are you so kind?”

Camila felt her blood rush to where Lilith touched her still, the numbing pain of the bruise parting for the soft fingers on her cheek. It felt like a thousand new experiences all at once, her mouth went dry as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Lilith’s fingers skimmed the surface of Camila’s face, moving towards her temple to brush an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. Tenderness emanating from the simple action. 

Camila was transported back to when they’d first met. Lilith’s hand on her waist, burning even through the fabric. If it had burned with a barrier back then, it now _scalds_ her. It was a sensation that couldn’t be described accurately because all she can hear is her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. 

“You shouldn’t let me corrupt you.” Lilith said, barely audible.

It’s the most vulnerable Camila’s ever heard her and there’s something so strangely _seductive_ about the way she speaks. Slowly wrapping her tongue around each syllable. 

Camila averted her gaze, staring off to the side of the other woman’s face, if she were to look Lilith in the eyes she was sure to suffer from a heart attack. She felt her heart skip a beat, it felt like a brush with death.

Lilith dragged a single pointer finger down the length of Camila’s jawline and with hardly any force at all turned the shorter woman’s head to face her. Her finger lingered for a second longer at the tip of Camila’s chin who tried, but failed, to suppress a weak shudder.

She’s made to make direct eye contact with Lilith who’s gazing at her through half lidded eyes. The taller woman’s attention is redirected to Camila’s lips, she appears to be captivated by them, not caring at all about her blatant staring. 

_The devil is tempting me._

_And I gladly let myself be tempted._

“You’re not corrupted.” Is all Camila could say in response, eyebrows furrowing slightly. She hated hearing the word be associated with Lilith.

She regretted ever offering the Limoncello in the first place. Camila’s head is swimming, she’s far less capable of making good decisions in this state. She glanced over at their glasses only to find them both empty, and the bottle ¾ of the way finished. 

_When did we drink that much?!_

Camila is finding herself falling down a slippery slope of sin. Every pleasurable moment comes with a side of deep, deep guilt, the guilt becoming more prevalent as time goes on. 

Lilith is getting dangerously close and one half of Camila just wants to give into her carnal desires. Just wants to say _screw it_ and make mistakes, seek penance after she finds pleasure. But the other half knows she shouldn’t be doing this. Knows that this would destroy the world she’s felt comfortable in for so long. 

_But hey, that world’s already been partially destroyed already.  
_

She tried to snap herself out of it. One small, sober part of her conscience incessantly screamed at her to get a hold of herself.

“This-this isn't right.” Camila stuttered out, her resolve dissolving with every second that passed. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I don’t care.” Lilith spoke with a cocky reassurance, words slurring the slightest amount. “I know you want me, Camila.”

The way she says her name feels blasphemous. 

It feels reverent.

_Jeremiah 31:34 For I will forgive their wickedness and will remember their sins no more._

“I want you too.” Lilith whispered.

Camila closed her eyes, succumbing to her emotions. There was an invisible pull between them increasing in strength and she could resist no more. Their loosened inhibitions had simply opened up the deepest darkest desires that already resided within them. She could feel Lilith’s breath on her lips, her hands ghosting over Camila’s knees, she could hear...footsteps?

They’re interrupted by a sleepy Ava stumbling loudly through the front doors. The two pulled apart instantly, leaving a gap between them in a totally-not-suspicious-way at all.

That seemed to have been the wake up call Lilith needed, her eyes are wide, as if the gravity of her actions were finally sinking in. The Halo Bearer’s presence had sobered them both up quicker than a large bucket of ice cold water over their heads. All Camila could do was turn to look at Ava, and pray that she somehow didn’t see any of that.

“Cheese...lettuce...no tomato please…” Ava said, eyes bleary and blank.

Camila stared at her, the gears in her head turning before she finally realised.

“Hold...the mayo...wait...extra pickles...Nicholas Cage...” Ava continued to mumble nonsense, oblivious to her surroundings.

_She’s sleepwalking._

Camila stood up, relieved that she wasn’t awake, and gently turned her around into the cottage. She carefully led Ava through the corridors and back into her room, where she found Beatrice in a deep sleep on the bed. Camila coaxed Ava into bed, her ramblings eventually subsiding as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Camila closed the door, smiling to herself as Ava threw an arm and leg around Beatrice and pulled her closer. 

She walked back towards the front to find Lilith walking in through the door, fidgeting with her sleeves. It was uncharacteristic of her to look visibly nervous like that. Camila went to open her mouth but was interrupted.

“You can wake me up when it’s time to swap.” Lilith said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with Camila. The shorter woman barely managed to get out an ‘okay’ before Lilith rushed off to the last empty bedroom, door shutting quietly moments later.

Camila picked up her crossbow off the kitchen counter and headed towards the front porch. The night had transpired in a way she never could’ve imagined, never would’ve _allowed_ herself to imagine.

She sat down on the wooden rocking chair on the deck, and kept an eye out for any potential threats. The house wasn’t near any main roads and the chances of being found were low, but she didn’t want to take any risks. They had expected to find bones in the catacombs and instead found an immortal being. Life was unexpected like that.

Camila felt drained both emotionally and physically. Too exhausted to reflect on her actions, she instead leant her head back and counted each star in the sky. The minutes ticked by unbearably slowly, and her vision started to get blurry, the night sky becoming a plethora of shooting stars.

_Were there always two moons?_

The soothing back and forth motions of the rocking chair eased Camila into a relaxed state, and before she knew it, her eyes had closed completely. She was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't stop writing them, also this is now a series! I prefer having this particular story as a series as opposed to a multi chapter fic, however the fics will still be in a specific order. I will be updating with more and the next instalment should be a lot of fun (loads of group interaction) so I hope you stick around for that 🥺
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every kudos and comment left ❤️ It motivates me to write more knowing that you guys enjoy my writing! Let me know what you thiiiink :D


End file.
